Enoughs Alreadys
by kkHavok
Summary: Toki's developed a drinking problem. Skwisgaar is concerned. Lemon. Slightly fluffy. Contains Skwisgaar/Toki. Don't like, don't read.


Series: Metalocalypse

Pairing: Skwisgaar/Toki

Genre: Angst/Romance

Title: Enoughs Alreadys

A/N: I usually add these things at the end, but this fic was based off of an excellent fan-art of Toki and Skwisgaar, called 'Troubled' drawn by lady-nephthys on Deviant Art. I recommend looking at it. Alright, now on with the show, yes?

In the dimly lit halls of Mordhaus, Toki downed yet another classic-plastic-red-cup full of vodka. He'd started drinking early- 8:00 a.m from what the rest of the band could gather, most likely earlier -and had a few cups every hours since. At the current moment, it was midnight and the young Norwegian was more than drunk.

Murderface groaned at Toki's quiet rambling. "Shumbody _shut him_ up!" Nathan agreed.

"Uh yeah" He said in his gravelly voice, staring at Toki as he stumbled past. "Somebody really should shut him up, cause he's getting fucking annoying."

Skwisgaar's face twitched.

Maddened, Pickles threw an empty cup at Toki, who had begun to stumble towards his bedroom. But first, he stopped to pour himself another cup of vodka before retiring to his room.

Skwisgaar stood up and walked over to his band-mate.

Toki's eyes had developed an insomniac-esque look and his mouth hung slightly open. His hair covered most of his face, and he mumbled incoherent words, half of which was in Norwegian.

"Toki" Skwisgaar took the brunette's wrist.

"Huh?" Toki looked up, still holding his drink in a wobbly hand.

Skwisgaar locked eyes with the younger man.

"Enoughs alreadys" He murmured.

"Nnh" Toki collapsed onto Skwisgaar's chest, clutching his shirt. Spilling vodka on the floor.

"Looks like yure gonna hafta carry him, dood" Pickles grinned.

Skwisgaar's face twisted into a grimace, but he complied without another word.

The Swede dropped Toki on his bed and was about to leave when Toki vomited violently.

"Ugh" Skwisgaar knew he'd have to clean that up. He was always in charge of Toki. And besides, nobody was gonna do it but him. He couldn't leave the younger man stewing in his own vomit for the night, perhaps for a day.

He pulled off Toki's shirt to reveal his muscular chest that everyone else envied, somewhere inside themselves. Even Skwisgaar. He could pick up quite a few more GMILFs with that body.

He threw the obviously stained shirt to the floor and noted that there was also vomit on his jeans.

"Jesus fucking Christs" Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow in astonishment. "Well, little Tokis, I ams not sure how you is gettings vomit on your pants, but it ams certainlys an accomplishment" Skwisgaar undid the younger man's pants and dropped them with the shirt.

Skwisgaar grimaced and pulled a sheet over Toki's waist.

"Deddybear" Toki murmured much like a young child would.

Skwisgaar turned once again and sighed. He picked up the tiny bear from the floor and handed it to Toki.

Toki assumed the position and overall look of somebody asleep. Skwisgaar sat down at the foot of Toki's bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Tokis, I ams not gettings why yous always doing this" He whispered to himself. "You knows that it ams not goods for you"

Toki stirred a bit.

"And I ams sorry that I ams always yellings at you" Skwisgaar's voice was sad. "I ams not meanings to hurt yous, little Toki."

Toki muttered something in Norwegian. "Jeg elsker deg, Skwisgaar" He whispered in his 'sleep', softly enough so that the Swede wouldn't hear.

Skwisgaar sighed. "Pfft. Little Toki" He leaned down and kissed the younger man for a moment, and stood over his bed, watching him sleep.

Toki's eyes opened and he sat up, leaning against the wall, trying to compose himself. It was hard to do when you were drunk, naked and about to vomit.

"Skwisgaar, come heres" He gestured for Skwisgaar to lean beside Toki's face. He did. Toki's lips crashed onto his, and Skwisgaar momentarily forgot where he was. He forgot what he was doing. There was only Toki's lips on his.

Skwisgaar pulled away and leaned down in between Toki's legs.

"Nhhhhhh" Toki groaned, eyes shutting, arms shaking in their attempt to keep him up. "Skwisgaar, ghhh" He couldn't finish his words.

Skwisgaar sat up again and wiped his mouth, resisting the urge for a snide comment about how quick that was. "Goodnight little Tokis" He smiled.

And he left the room, without another word.

A/N: HOW'D YAH LIKE THAT, FANGIRLS? . The sexehness scene was short, I'm working on it. We can't all be as good as LightOfAThousandSuns at our sex-scenes, now can we? I would have wrote more, but I'm afraid I'm gonna get mocked for using terms wrong. **Rolls Eyes **Like "Sheathed" and "Moan" xD Expect more Toki/Skwisgaar from me, but not for a few days. I'm working on writing sex-scenes. Practice makes perfect, eh? Once again, I love you for reading! ^.^


End file.
